Story 1
by LovinForever
Summary: This is the story that contains the Character's you sent in. So read and Review! ^^


First Chapter of Story 1 so read!  
  
A navy blue haired looked out at the sparkling blue ocean, the pain of the past still fresh  
  
and clear in her mind. She sat down on the pure green grass and closed her completely  
  
white eyes. She sat there for a moment. Taking in the smell of the fresh air, before  
  
getting up, and continuing her search once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"RAYNE!"  
  
A girl tumbled out of the room of her hotel suite. She was a tomboy with brown hair died with blue tips and  
  
has dark brown eyes. She was really slim and very pretty. She wore a baggy red hoodie with fire pattern on  
  
the bottom. She also wore baggy black pants with two pure red side pockets, and a belt tilted slightly across  
  
her waist to hold her beyblade. She was the kind of girl that was always sarcastic and always loved to play  
  
tricks and embarrass people.  
  
She took one glance at the girl in front of her, and burst out into laughter.  
  
The girl standing in front of Rayne glared. Her name was Teresa. She has long red hair which she usually  
  
tied in a long braid. She wore a sleeveless jade green tank-top, with a lighter green embroidered dragon on  
  
the front. She also wore black cargo pants with a black bandanna. On her feet she was wearing green  
  
trainers and on her hands she was wearing black, fingerless, leather gloves.  
  
She waited till Rayne's laughter stopped.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that you liked green hair" Rayne commented to Teresa, holding in her laughter in.  
  
Teresa's long red hair, which she usually had in a braid, was now green.  
  
"You're dead!" Teresa ran after Rayne.  
  
Rayne was the kind of girl who loved to pull pranks on people, and this was definitely one of them.  
  
Rayne ran out of the hotel and onto the street. She hopped onto her skateboard that she had grabbed before  
  
She ran out and sped off, leaving Teresa still chasing after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 10 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Rayne yelled looking over her shoulder. Teresa wasn't far behind her. She turned  
  
around but it was too late. In a second, Rayne was lying on the ground.  
  
"Watch where you're going" a voice snapped at Rayne.  
  
Rayne got up and looked in to the eyes of the person she crashed into. She gasped then wrinkled her nose  
  
in disgust.  
  
"Wow, Freaky eyes!" She said looking into pure white. "Were you born that way? Or are you blind?"  
  
"Rayne! That is such a mean thing to say!" Teresa yelled at her, forgetting all about the prank.  
  
"It's alright," said the girl in front of them calmly "People say that to me a lot,"  
  
"Okay, but I am still sorry for my friend's behavior" She said glaring at Rayne.  
  
"Dude, I'm your friend! No way, please take that back!" Rayne replied backing away "I don't want to be  
  
part of the nerd group!"  
  
Teresa ignored the last comment, and turned to the girl.  
  
" My name is Teresa and this is my friend, Rayne. What's your name?" Teresa asked  
  
"My name is Shania, Shania Icewind," The girl replied  
  
"Wait a minute, weren't you that girl that was proclaimed dead after the ceiling of a beyblade stadium  
  
collapsed on top of you! " Teresa exclaimed surprised.  
  
"No she isn't, she's alive and in front of us, so it can't be her," Rayne said in a know-it-all voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. It's must be another Shania that you are thinking of,"  
  
"Teresa! Rayne!" a voice behind them yelled.  
  
Both girls turned around to see two figure's running up to them. One of the figures was Kale Chang. Him  
  
and Teresa had found each other wandering the streets. From then Kale always took care of her. He has  
  
short hair, which is a crimson red at the top, and jet black, at the bottom and has ice blue eyes. He wears a  
  
white vest and a black short sleeved shirt. He wears blue jeans and hiking boots and also wears black,  
  
fingerless leather gloves. He doesn't trust anyone but his team-mates but if you do bet him in a battle, you  
  
will gain his respect.  
  
The second figure running up next to him was a girl named Nala Morisato.  
  
She had dark brown hair that she keep's in two low pigtails, and has golden brown eyes.  
  
She wore jeans light blue t-shirt with nike sneakers on her feet. She was the one that regularly got to change  
  
her wordrobe.  
  
(A/N Because this character is one of the TWO character's who wasn't abandoned or abused, or had their  
  
parents die somehow ~_~)  
  
"What's sup Kale?" Rayne asked curiously.  
  
"We have a MAJOR problem," Kale told her  
  
"And what is that?" Teresa asked.  
  
"We need five players on a team. If not we can't participate in the tournament," Nala told her.  
  
"No problem," Rayne said calmly.  
  
All three heads turned to her, eyebrows raised.  
  
"And why is it not a problem Rayne?" Nala questioned intently.  
  
" DUH! Because we can just ask Shania if she blades," Rayne said as if it was the most obvious thing in  
  
the world. She turned to tell Shania of their plan. But saw, that she wasn't there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't let them know who I am,' thought Shania.  
  
She had heard of their plan to make her part of their team, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to  
  
beyblade. Ready to be with people, that she will soon call friends.  
LovinForever: Hey! It was short, but I just HAD to get something up!  
  
HatinForever: *snore*  
  
LovinForever: Maybe that's why it wasn't as long. HatinForever didn't take HER turn to write  
  
HER part. Hmph. REVIEW!! If you review, the more I will use your character. That's my system!  
  
So REVIEW! 


End file.
